


Some Other Me

by villainousunsub



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of "Some Other Me" by Idina Menzel..... Regina is still young and hasn't married the king, she starts dreaming and conjures up Storybrooke along with our favorite characters. How will she cope with not being able to go to such a place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: no beta..... might write more not sure....btw you should go listen to the song its really good

 

* * *

 

 

That was the second time this week her instructor had caught her day-dreaming, one more time and he would tell her mother. She would not approve of her daughter neglecting her royal duties for some silly fantasy. Yet, she risked it time and time again. Something always dragged her from her reality to play in some other reality, or was it fantasy? It was quite scary, having to face the consequences every time that pull started to tug. Then again what happened when she let it take over was far better than anything she has ever experienced.

They always had a common idea, the dreams. What if there was a another reality where she was in a different role? A reality or two or three where all the hurt and lies her mother has bestowed onto her, vanished? Was it so bad to want to live there forever and relish in those blissful moments? That’s what happened there, her simplest dreams coming true. All responsibilities were gone in these alternate universes. She could be anything she wanted to be; there in her head, it was limitless. She no longer had to become her mother’s image. Some of them expanded, she could see years go by. Regina grew attached to those. The detail became more and more prominent every dream. Then again when she did have one that just so happened to expand, she often longed for more. It irked her, how could something so trivial have such a dramatic affect on her? Nothing should do things like that to her, with the hell her mother had put her through already, she should be stone cold.

Then again her heart would warmed her up and she would pick her favorites. The one that beat the rest, was the one where she was a “mayor” in a strange land that had many funny things milling about. It seemed funny that it would be that one, her instructor always said that the land that she was describing was horrible, dull, and lacked magic. All of those qualities appealed to the young girl, a land without magic, how wonderful. The people there seemed to hate her at first, then again it was her dream, her supposed fate there, she could change it. It looked like years had past, but they did change their perspective on her. She was good there, she didn’t end up like her mother.

Regina never wanted it to end, but the town faded away each and every time. People told of many ways to remember or relive dreams. There were potions, spells, and old fashioned techniques; unfortunately, potions and spells would lead her mother to suspicion. Old fashioned was the route she had to take, one was writing. She tried to write it down, but it kept changing or she would dream ahead. So, instead of writing everything she picked people and tried to remember anything about them. The most intriguing was a lady called Emma, she was also fascinated with a boy they called Henry. They were her night and day, she didn’t know what she would do without them. Those two people chased away all the bad, in both lives.

“Regina, are you paying attention?”

“Hmmm?”

“I asked if you were paying attention, but from your response I see that in fact you were not. How many times have we told you to stop staring into nothingness and stay focused on your work?”

“I know, but sometimes it just happens. It isn’t the lessons, well at least for the most part. It just sometimes I get these urges to, well, see someone….”

“Who is this someone?” a stern voice from behind asked.

“No one, mother. Just someone I made up.”

“Why would you have to do something like that? Don’t you have enough friends that you don’t have to have this fake person invading your mind, especially during something as important as your lessons?”

“I’m sorry, mother. I will forget them.”

“Very well, see to it you make up for today.”

“Of course.”

The truth of the matter was that she would never be able to forget about her family. They meant everything to her, even her mother’s threats wouldn’t stop her. Losing their faces, their voices, would mean that she had given up hope. Hope was the one thing she had left in this world, it kept her from giving in to “those” desires.To stoop that low scared her, it would be the end of her. Regina couldn’t let that consume her, she just had to wait it out. She needed to continue seeing their faces, to live in that village.

She did to, every night in her dreams. It wasn’t enough though, but then again she couldn’t risk being caught red-handed by her mother, again. Speaking of her mother she was pleasantly surprised she didn’t do something to make sure those dreams wouldn’t happen. She was so stern and followed through on everything she said, one would guess that a spell or some sort would be cast. Then again, Regina was not trained in that sort of thing so she wouldn’t be able to tell. Nothing felt off, so it was safe to assume she was okay.

Weeks went by and she stayed true to her word. She didn’t day-dream during lessons, made up the ones she did, and behaved like royalty should. There was only so much she could take though. With all of this time being consumed by lessons and training by her dear mother, she couldn’t dream of her beloved Emma and Henry at night. There was too many thoughts cogging up her mind for her to even think about conjuring up her home. Home. She had never really even considered it home until now.

Home: a place where one lived and was happy with their family. That wasn’t here, it could never be here. She wasn’t happy here. Sure she may live in the palace but it didn’t mean she wanted to. Regina just wanted to be happy, gods be damned she was going to be. That night she went to sleep with only two things on her mind, her family and how she was going to protect and stay with them. The answer seemed so simple. Making sure everything went accordingly was the difficult part. For the first few hours it did, but then her body didn’t transfer and the whole plan went out the door.

* * *

 

 

“Is she going to wake?”

“It’s too early to tell.”

“She did this to be with those-those people I just know it.”

“Cora, please calm down.”

“I told her to forget about them.”

“Love, dear. She loves them.”

 

 

* * *

footnote: leave some love I love me some love especially during the holidays MERRY EARLY WHATEVER TO YOU 

 


	2. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick idea I got so I thought I'd share it with you guys, let me know if you like it or don't. The more you tell the more I have to work with

_“Is she going to wake?”_

_“It’s too early to tell.”_

_“She did this to be with those-those people I just know it.”_

_“Cora, please calm down.”_

_“I told her to forget about them.”_

_“Love, dear. She loves them.”_

* * *

“There must be a way to bring her back!”

“She won’t wake for us.”

“What about them?” a voice from the back asked calmly.

“We don’t even KNOW who them are.”

“Yes, I do.” the mysterious voice responded.

“Show yourself.”

“Cora, take a deep breath.”

As Henry spoke to his wife a figure emerged from the darkness. The figure was cloaked in commoner’s pants, riding boots, and a long-coat tail jacket covering a simple undershirt. The person had no definite features, all they knew was it’s voice. Even then, the voice had no depth. It could be high or low depending on what the creature was saying.

When the members of the room noticed the peculiar figure everything went silent. They all gawked at the androgynous creature before them. No one knew how or if they could approach it. Truthfully, it was easier to ask it questions with the identity a secret. For now coming face to face with it, no one dared to ask or move, including Cora.

“Well, you want to know still, don’t you?”

“That-that would be…uh...greatly appreciated.”

“Very well.”

* * *

  


_In a about a few years Snow White will meet a prince and together they will have a daughter. This heir will be named Emma. Emma will be isolated and protected by the whole guard. She herself though will be rebellious and curious, she will have trust with the people and eventually become very lenient in ruling. She will be the opposite of her supercilious mother, who will take over the throne again for she will think that the girl wasn’t ready._

_In her life Emma will learn the harsh realities this world had to offer. Like Regina she will be looking for a way to escape, again she turns to her dreams. There she will meet Regina. Unbeknown to both they are transporting their minds into one big alternate universe. It will all end for Emma when time catches up and Regina’s spell takes place. Emma will be distraught and try and lose herself in a tavern. This tavern she will learn yet another valuable lesson. Not all strangers are nice, some even are the worst people you will run into. For there she will meet a man named Neal._

_They will live happily running from kingdom to kingdom for a short time. Then Neal will set the poor girl up to take a horrible fall for him. In that kingdom she will be locked in a dungeon until the age of 28._

_At the ripe age of 28 she will be released to her parents. She will have shown her state of pregnancy by then. So, her parents will keep her locked up until the baby is born. It would be a disgrace to their family if the people were to find out. When the baby is born Emma will name her son Henry. It was the name Regina had given her son in the other universe. He also gave her a tie to that place and as he grows he’ll look like the both of them._

_When Henry is 10 he will runaway and make his way here. You are too let him stay for if he doesn’t Regina will never wake. He is the key. Even if he never met Regina there is a tie between the two.  In that moment the curse of sorts your daughter had put herself in will break and she will be well._

* * *

  


“Won’t she age?”

“No, I will place a spell to preserve her beauty.”

“In that case, how are we to trust you?”

“You have no other choice.”

“Do it.” Cora demanded, it was the first time she had spoken since the thing had started the prophecy.

“Of course, your highness.”

Henry pulled Cora off to the side. “What are we going to tell everyone when she doesn’t show for any balls?”

“We will get to that when the predicament arises.”


End file.
